


Cliché

by Akira14



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se proprio dev’essere inscatolato in un cliché, allora che sia appunto quello dell’incompreso che si toglie la vita perché stanco di convivere con l’insulso ambiente circostante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

La finestra non è aperta, perciò dev'essere il contatto della pelle con la vasca a farlo rabbrividire.

Non c’è altra spiegazione. Non è freddo, non è paura. Che non si dica che Robert Frobisher abbia tremato, che abbia forse esitato, nei suoi ultimi istanti prima di lasciare questo mondo troppo stupido e frivolo per comprendere il suo genio. Se proprio dev'essere inscatolato in un cliché, allora che sia appunto quello dell’incompreso che si toglie la vita perché stanco di convivere con l’insulso ambiente circostante. Che si dica che l’ha fatto per avere una fama postuma, perché della sua opera si discuta con timore e riverenza. Deve sbrigarsi, però, non farsi prendere da sciocchi timori. 

Non può rischiare che lui arrivi troppo presto, che preso da un impeto di egoismo tenti di salvarlo rovinandosi inutilmente quei quattro stracci che si ostina a chiamare vestiti – starebbe bene anche con un sacco addosso, ma non si può negare che gli manchi decisamente il buon gusto, povero Sixsmith – non dopo che ha ceduto il suo panciotto per pagarsi le ultime notti in questa bettola. Sarebbe a dir poco disdicevole. La sinfonia deve concludersi con una nota di coraggio, di dignità, suvvia.

La presa sulla pistola si fa più salda. La canna è gelata tra le sue labbra, ma non ha che pochi secondi per prenderne coscienza. Le dita premono il grilletto.

Cala il sipario. Buio. Applausi.


End file.
